Daisy, Bunga untuk Ibu
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Dendam, benci, amarah, segala emosi negatif tentu bersemayam di hati seorang anak yang ditelantarkan oleh ibunya di usia yang sangat belia. Namun di puncak bukit itu, bunga-bunga daisy yang menari bersama rerumputan menjadi saksi atas kebesaran hati seorang Matsuoka Masamune. [Special for Mother's Day 2015]


_Dendam, benci, amarah, segala emosi negatif tentu bersemayam di hati seorang anak yang ditelantarkan oleh ibunya di usia yang sangat belia. Namun di puncak bukit itu, bunga-bunga daisy yang menari bersama rerumputan menjadi saksi atas kebesaran hati seorang Matsuoka Masamune._

 **Disclaimer: Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **Special for Mother's Day 2015**

.

.

 _ **Daisy, Bunga untuk Ibu**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Cerulean Canary**_

.

.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan di tempat ini?  
_

Sebuah pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya, menyita seluruh perhatiannya meski pemandangan di sekitarnya jauh lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Sebuah bukit di pinggir kota, dengan ketinggian yang cukup untuk memberi kesempatan bagi siapapun yang berada di sana untuk menikmati betapa anggunnya sang surya ketika ia kembali ke singgasana, memoleskan warna-warni di langit biru untuk mengiringi perjalanannya, di sanalah seorang pemuda bersurai keemasan tengah duduk, menatap hampa perjalanan sang surya. Beralaskan rumput hijau liar, berpayung sebuah pohon Ek tua, ditemani angin yang bermain-main dengan surai pirangnya, serta melodi yang tercipta dari gesekan daun berkat ulah sang angin pula, pemuda itu terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

Menoleh ke arah hamparan rumput yang luas nan hijau, bagai sebuah delusi, dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahunan tengah berlari-lari di tengah hamparan rumput yang cukup tinggi, tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Anak bersurai pirang dengan mata biru secerah langit siang itu ditemani oleh seorang perempuan dengan warna surai yang sama, pendek sebahu. Perempuan dengan usia hampir mencapai kepala tiga tersebut juga menunjukan sebuah senyum cerah, menyempurnakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah anak laki-laki tadi.

"Ibu! Ikutlah bermain!" Suaranya riang, penuh kebahagiaan. Tangan mungilnya terangkat untuk melambai ke arah perempuan yang rupanya ibu kandungnya.

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan helaian pirang yang membingkai wajah cantiknya menari karenanya. "Ibu akan tunggu di sini. Jangan bermain terlalu jauh."

"Um!"

Anak laki-laki itu melanjutkan aktifitasnya, menyusuri padang rumput yang luas. Beberapa saat kemudian ia berjongkok, membuatnya tubuh mungilnya tersembunyi di balik rerumputan yang tumbuh tinggi. Saat ia berdiri kembali, ia berlari-lari kecil ke arah ibunya, menyerahkan sebuah bunga daisy putih kepada sang ibu.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Ibu," ucapnya tulus dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Sang Ibu seketika mendekap putranya dengan erat kemudian mengecup pundak kepalanya. "Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu, Masamune."

Sebuah delusi indah yang berputar di dalam kepala pemuda tersebut, kini berganti menjadi sebuah kejadian yang tak ingin ia ingat kembali. Delusi berganti. Kali ini yang ia lihat adalah anak bersurai pirang tadi dengan usia yang berbeda tengah menatap ibunya yang berjalan menjauh darinya dengan menggenggam tangan mungil seorang anak. Seorang anak yang bukan dirinya. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai punggung wanita yang perlahan namun pasti menghilang dari pandangannya, namun apa daya, tangan mungilnya tak sanggup meraih.

Kepedihan dan kepahitan masa lalu kembali menyelimuti hati sang pemuda. Manik biru yang mengingatkan pada langit musim panas itu tertutupi kabut kesedihan. Tangannya mengepal di dada kirinya, tempat di mana jantungnya seolah diremas dengan kejamnya oleh kepahitan masa lalu. Bertahun-tahun dirinya mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut, mencoba untuk mencari kebahagiaan hakiki dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia senangi, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia masih mendambakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ia, meski dirinya kini sudah dewasa, masih membutuhkan pelukan hangat dari seorang wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke muka bumi.

Ia, Matsuoka Masamune, masih membutuhkan ibunya.

Meski sang ibu pergi meninggalkannya demi sebuah keluarga baru yang lebih menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

"Masamune…"

Suara yang mengalun lembut terhantar oleh sang angin ke pendengaran Masamune. Segala delusi yang menghantui musnah dalam sekejap mata. Segala lamunan yang menguasai sirna dalam satu tarikan napas.

Suara itu masih begitu ia ingat, masih tersimpan dengan jelas di memorinya.

Menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya seorang wanita bersurai pirang tengah berdiri menatapnya, dengan tatapan sendu dan ekspresi sedih. Wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih itu mencoba tersenyum, meski senyumnya terlihat pahit.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang," ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang terduduk beralaskan rumput hijau.

Masamune tak mampu berkata. Segala perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Rindu, kasih, benci, semuanya bercampur dalam hatinya, meski tak satupun terlukis di wajah maupun matanya. Sebab Masamune telah membangun benteng yang kokoh untuk membatasi dirinya dengan perempuan yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Benteng yang selama bertahun-tahun ia bangun, tak akan ia biarkan runtuh meski hari ini ia harus berperang dengan hatinya sendiri. Meski pada hari ini ia bertemu kembali dengan sang ibu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak bertemu.

Sentuhan lembut di pipinya membuat Masamune tersentak. Matanya membulat saat mendapati jemari hangat wanita itu di pipinya, mengelusnya dengan lembut. "Kau sudah dewasa rupanya, Masamune."

Perlahan namun pasti, emosi mulai terlukis di wajah Masamune tanpa ia sadari. Matanya menatap seksama wajah wanita yang dulu pernah sangat dicintainya. Masih terlihat cantik seperti dulu, matanya masih memancarkan kehangatan yang selalu Masamune tagih di setiap malamnya, masih memiliki senyuman yang memancarkan kasih. Yang berbeda adalah gurat-gurat lelah di sekitar matanya, menandakan ibunya tak lagi semuda dulu.

Tak mampu menatap ibu kandungnya terlalu lama oleh karena emosi yang meletup-letup, Masamune memalingkan wajahnya ke arah rerumputan yang menari tertiup angin.

"Ada keperluan apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanyanya, nada bicaranya terdengar dingin. Meskipun begitu, jika didengarkan secara seksama, dapat terdengar emosi yang larut dalam suaranya.

Benar memang wanita itu yang memanggil Masamune ke tempat yang sering mereka gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ketika Masamune menerima surat di kotak surat apartemennya, selama beberapa menit ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Terlalu terkejut, heran, takut, namun tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat rasa ingin jumpa. Oleh sebab itu ia datang, bahkan jauh lebih awal dari waktu yang telah ditentukan.

"Ibu…ingin meminta maaf atas segala yang telah ibu perbuat selama ini. Tidak menepati janji untuk kembali padamu, meninggalkanmu, dan memilih keluarga yang baru." Sang Ibu berucap, suaranya bergetar entah oleh penyesalan atau oleh kesedihan. "Saat itu keluarga kita mengalami masa-masa sulit, keluarga kita hancur, ibu seharusnya ada di sana untuk menjagamu, tapi…".

Gigi Masamune gemeretak, kedua tangannya terkepal oleh amarah. Selama ini ia tak pernah meluapkan amarahnya, ia hanya bisa meluapkan kesedihannya, namun tidak dengan amarahnya. Ia menyimpan amarah tersebut jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, menemani rasa kecewa oleh sebuah pengkhianatan dari seorang ibu.

Namun saat Masamune menoleh, bermaksud untuk meluapkan amarahnya, didapatinya sang ibu menangis. Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya berkilat oleh sinar mentari senja. Isak tangis terdengar, menyamarkan melodi yang diciptakan dari gesekan dedaunan.

"Ibu sangat menyesal, Masamune. Ibu mohon maafkan ibu."

Saat itu pula seluruh amarah yang siap meledak, sirna oleh tiupan angin.

Masamune merasa semuanya sungguh tidak adil. Saat ia menangis merengek agar ibunya tetap tinggal, seberapa keras pun ia menangis, memohon, ibunya tetap pergi dan mengabaikannya. Namun ketika wanita itu menangis, sebesar apapun rasa benci Masamune kepadanya, ia tak pernah sampai hati untuk melihat ibunya menangis. Jantungnya terasa terkoyak setiap kali melihat air mata wanita itu.

Belum sempat memberikan reaksi apapun, sang ibu seketika memeluk putranya, mendekapnya erat, seolah menagih maafnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat oleh tangisannya, Masamune dapat merasakannya dengan jelas.

Kedua tangan Masamune tak bergerak untuk menolak, tak juga bergerak untuk membalas. Ia masih tak mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap, bagaimana harus merespon segala sesuatu yang datang begitu tiba-tiba bagai badai di siang hari.

Wanita itu masih terisak sembari mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Mengatakan dirinya tak pernah bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Masamune, mengungkapkan penyesalan karena terbuai oleh kebahagiaan di keluarga yang baru, meminta maaf atas kegagalannya sebagai seorang ibu, memohon putranya yang telah ia tinggalkan itu untuk sudi memaafkannya.

Jikalau Masamune masih membiarkan amarah, dendam, dan benci menguasai hatinya, dengan mudah ia akan berkata bahwa semua yang diucapkan wanita itu hanyalah bualan belaka. Namun, instingnya sebagai seorang anak mengatakan, sang ibu tidak berbohong. Ia tulus mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Ia tulus meminta maaf darinya.

Masamune memejamkan matanya. Kehangatan pelukan dari sang ibu sudah lama ia rindukan. Pelukan kali ini pun sedikit banyak menyelimuti hati Masamune dengan kehangatan. Rindu yang bertahun-tahun ia simpan jauh di lubuk hatinya kini terluapkan. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu berputar di kepalanya, bayangan di saat-saat paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Saat ia melewati malam-malamnya seorang diri tanpa sang ibu, saat ia menangis setiap malam memanggil nama ibunya hingga ia terlelap, saat ia melihat anak-anak seusia dirinya diantar ke sekolah dan dijemput oleh sang ibu, semua memori kelam itu kembali berputar dalam pikirannya bagai sebuah tayangan ulang.

Namun, ia tahu, tak ada gunanya menyimpan dendam yang hanya akan menggerogoti kebaikan dalam dirinya. Tak ada gunanya ia membenci seorang wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke bumi, memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengecap pahit manis kehidupan.

Tak ada gunanya ia memungkiri bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai ibunya.

Benteng pertahanan yang selama ini Masamune bangun, runtuh sudah.

.

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Masamune perlahan membalas pelukan sang ibu, membuat napas wanita itu tercekat di tenggorokannya oleh rasa terkejut. Sesaat, tak ada suara terdengar dari mereka berdua. Saling terhanyut dalam perasaan yang hanya dapat dihantarkan oleh pelukan hangat tersebut. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, mencoba berbicara satu sama lain melalui ikatan ibu dan anak yang dulunya begitu kuat, namun perlahan memudar karena kejadian yang mengubah hidup Masamune tersebut. Meski begitu, inilah saat yang tepat di mana mereka bisa menguatkan kembali ikatan yang pernah begitu kuat antara seorang ibu dan anak.

Kemudian mereka melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Menatap mata satu sama lain untuk membaca apa yang tengah bersemayam di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sang ibu dapat melihat emosi yang terpancar jelas di manik biru putranya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Lantas pemuda itu tersenyum seraya memetik sebuah bunga daisy putih yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Dikecupnya bunga tersebut bersamaan dengan air mata Masamune yang mengalir turun dan jatuh di permukaan bunga.

Napas sang ibu kembali tercekat di tenggorokannya saat Masamune menyelipkan bunga kecil berwarna putih bersih itu di telinganya kirinya. "Aku memaafkanmu, ibu."

Tangis wanita itu kembali pecah. Melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi putranya, senyum yang mengiringi tangisan tersebut, bunga daisy yang diselipkan di telinganya, serta mendengar anaknya kembali memanggilnya 'ibu', perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu yang merasa bersalah karena telah menelantarkan putranya di usia yang masih sangat belia terluapkan dalam tangisan dan isaknya. Tak dapat ia bayangkan bagaimana hari-hari yang Masamune jalani tanpa dirinya serta bagaimana Masamune tumbuh dewasa tanpa perlindungan dan bimbingannya.

Kali ini, Masamune yang menarik ibunya ke dalam dekapannya. Mungkin memang sang ibu tidak melaksanakan perannya dengan baik. Mungkin memang Masamune menderita selama bertahun-tahun karena dirinya. Akan tetapi, Masamune kini menyadari bahwa hal yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ditinggal sendiri oleh sang ibu adalah melihat ibunya menderita.

Masamune lantas mengecup kening ibunya sembari berucap, "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Dengan mata yang basah oleh air yang masih menetes, wanita itu menatap Masamune dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan namun juga penuh ungkapan syukur karena seseorang yang ia sakiti, seorang putra yang seharusnya ia besarkan, kini memaafkannya dengan tulus.

Jemarinya lantas bergerak untuk mengusap air mata di pipi anaknya. "Sudah saatnya berhenti menangis, Masamune," ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Akhirnya ia dapat menghapus air mata putra kembali, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelum mereka dipisahkan oleh takdir kehidupan.

Masamune menangkup wajah sang ibu kemudian melakukan hal yang sama ; menghapus air matanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu," sahut Masamune. Sebab dirinya kini sudah dewasa. Sudah saatnya ia membalas jasa-jasa ibunya terdahulu. Saatnya ia yang menghapus air mata sang ibu. Meskipun tak bisa sering ia lakukan karena ibunya sudah bersama dengan keluarga yang lain, namun setidaknya kali ini Masamune mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Derap langkah di atas rerumputan mengalihkan perhatian Masamune dari sang ibu. Saat ia menoleh ke sumber bunyi, dapat dilihatnya seorang pria yang asing baginya tengah berdiri menatap mereka didampingi dengan seorang remaja yang kira-kira berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Masamune. Pemuda bermanik biru itu tahu betul siapa mereka.

Mereka adalah keluarga baru ibunya yang datang untuk menjemput.

Sepertinya waktunya bersama sang ibu sudah habis.

Masamune bangkit berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sang ibu yang masih terduduk di rerumputan yang mulai basah oleh embun.

Tanpa bicara, sang ibu meraih uluran tangan anaknya dan berhasil berdiri berkatnya.

"Saatnya pulang," ucap pria paruh baya yang kini merupakan suami ibunya.

Ibu Masamune mengangguk, sekali lagi tersenyum kepada Masamune sembari membisikkan "terima kasih" sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekati keluarga barunya yang menjemputnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Mungkin mereka datang menghampiri wanita itu untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ibu." Masamune memanggil, menghentikan langkah wanita paruh baya tersebut dan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Berbahagialah dengan keluarga barumu."

Sang ibu terhenyak untuk beberapa saat, namun pada akhirnya ia turut tersenyum. "Kau juga harus bahagia, Masamune."

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban berupa anggukan dari Masamune, wanita itu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Masamune yang seolah tak berkedip menatap punggungnya. Perlahan-lahan semakin menjauh, hingga menghilang dari pandangan Masamune.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghela napas, merasa lega karena segala beban yang dipikulnya selama ini telah sirna. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa seorang ibu akan tetap menjadi seorang ibu bahkan hingga napasnya berhenti berhembus suatu saat kelak.

Angin yang berhembus di puncak bukit malam itu seolah mendorong Masamune untuk melangkah ke depan dengan kedua kakinya. Bunga-bunga daisy yang menari bersama rerumputan, menjadi saksi atas kebesaran hati seorang Matsuoka Masamune.

.

.

" _Kenapa bunga ini dibekukan seperti ini?"_

" _Karena bunga daisy itu adalah lambang dari cinta yang diberikan oleh anakku. Aku ingin mengabadikannya."_

 _._

 _._

~FIN.

My very first fanfiction in this fandom. Baru balik dari hiatus juga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Dan untuk seluruh ibu di dunia, selamat hari ibu~!

22/12/2015,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
